


Nervous Wreck

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Requested on Tumblr.Anonymous said: “Can we get a Wrecker x reader one shot where wrecker really likes the reader and wants to be with her, but he thinks that she won’t like him because he is too big and rough? But it turns out that the reader loves wrecker since the day she met him? I would like this to be extra fluffy”
Relationships: Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Nervous Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr.   
> Anonymous said: “Can we get a Wrecker x reader one shot where wrecker really likes the reader and wants to be with her, but he thinks that she won’t like him because he is too big and rough? But it turns out that the reader loves wrecker since the day she met him? I would like this to be extra fluffy”

“Wrecker? _Wrecker!_ "

Wrecker felt Crosshair smack him on the back of his head.

“Wha-what?” he said startled, rubbing the area where his brother hit him.

Crosshair's eyes trailed to whatever was putting Wrecker in such a stupor and of course, it was you, the teams' Republic "supervisor." You reported to the Republic missions you tagged along with the Bad Batch, and you briefed them on missions the Republic ordered for you all to carry out.

“Quit gawking at (Y/N) and help me put these supplies back onto the ship,” he griped, lifting the crate of this month's supply of rations, medical equipment, and restock of weapons.

Wrecker blushed. “I wasn’t starin’ at her…”

“Sure you weren’t,” Crosshair taunted, before going up the ramp. Soon Wrecker followed him while carrying two crates.

Wrecker went back outside the ship and his eyes landed on you once more. You were carrying—more like struggling, to take the last remaining boxes.

“Let me help you with that.” He reached out to take one of the crates from your arms.

You smiled warmly at him, punching his arm lightly. “Show off.”

Wrecker tilted his head slightly away from you to hide the creeping blush on his face.

“Thank you as always,” you said kindly, following him on board. Wrecker’s blush grew even more at that.

After getting all the supplies gathered, they took off with no real direction to head to.

“So,” Hunter turned the pilot’s chair towards you. “Anything assigned to us?”

You shook your head. “No, I’ve received nothing as of now.”

“Great,” smirked Hunter, leaning back on the chair as tossing his knife. “More time for us.”

“Yeah…” you bit your lip in worry. “But don’t get too comfortable.”

“Tech, I’m starving,” drawled Crosshair from where he sat. “Go check what’s in the crates.”

“Why don’t you go get it,” Tech said without looking up from what was doing.

Crosshair flicked the toothpick he plucked from his mouth at his brother. “You’re closer,” he said smugly.

Wrecker caught you chuckling at their banter and the sound of your laughter caused his stomach to stir.

Tech shot him a slightly annoyed look before abandoning the piece of hardware he was working on. He opened the crate to look at the contents inside, but his expression showed disappointment and you all knew why as he pulled out a pack of plain, army-issued rations packs.

“Here,” Tech tossed the pack at him.

Crosshair groaned. “I’m tired of this. Is there seriously nothin’ else?”

“Let’s see, uh, we have dried meat, protein bars, Jogan fruit—”

“Gimme one of those.”

“Skrag,” you lamented at watching the morsels the Republic brought you all to consume. “I wish we could’ve stopped somewhere to eat real food.”

Wrecker, you hadn’t noticed, extended his hand to give you one of the packs along with a protein bar.

“Uh here,” he said awkwardly. His skin prickled when your fingers brushed over his momentarily.

“Thank you Wrecker,” you said with a small smile.

He felt himself smile, up until he saw his brothers staring at him with knowing looks on their faces. He frowned, grunting lowly at them.

The three of his brothers had watched him fall for you from the moment you joined the team. What they never understood was why he never attempted to make a move on you. You seemed to like him, like being around his presence. He’s the one who got you to laugh the most and the one you frequented to when you wanted to spar. Yet Wrecker knew himself. He knew he was rough, not a person people liked making conversation with. His height and bulkiness intimidated people which in turn, all those qualities made him self conscious, but he was good at appearing like those things never bothered him. His flaws convinced himself that he had no chance of being with a pretty, kind-hearted, yet fierce person like you.

It was nearing the time for all of you to rest although traveling in space made it hard to tell when it was day or night. One person, as always, had to stay up to watch and navigate the ship, but today was Hunter’s turn to do it. Just before Wrecker could go join his brothers in their bunks, Hunter stopped him.

“Listen, Wrecker,” he said to him in a low tone. “You gotta tell her how you feel. There’s no point in agonizing over it.”

Wrecker looked away. “She’s just a friend Sarge. Our teammate,” he muttered angrily.

Hunter raised a brow at him. “Well, when the war ends and she has to depart from the team without you telling her, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He thumped Wrecker on the back before heading towards the cockpit.

As Wrecker laid there on his bunk, listening to the snores of Crosshair and Tech, his mind drifted to Hunter’s words. What would happen when you’d eventually leave the team?

You’d probably find and end up with someone that’s not him; someone better than him. All because he was too scared to confess how you made him feel. However, the thought of watching you with another person filled him to brim with dread. Could he stand by and let that happen?

In his heart, no, he couldn’t let it happen.

*

“I hope you don’t plan on giving those to her,” Tech said while still fixated on his computer terminal, sitting on a rock.

“What? Why?” Wrecker said with an outraged tone, almost reaching for some bright red flowers on Kattada; a forest planet they landed on as a resting spot for the day.

“Unless you want (Y/N) to develop a rash, then I suggest you don’t,” he stated matter of factly. “The Iblorn’s sap creates a deadly rash to whoever comes in contact with i—”

Wrecker cut him off with a frustrated groan. He spotted purple flowers bunched up at the base of a tree. “How ‘bout these?” He picked them up and gave a sniff only to receive an onslaught of loud and rambunctious sneezing.

“Yeah, no,” Tech said before typing something rapidly onto his computer. “Try the Tumellas. According to this database, they appear to be harmless.”

Picking flowers for you shouldn't be so hard, thought Wrecker, and he had Tech, the smartest person he knew, to help him.

“Where do I find those?” he said looking at Tech expectedly.

Tech hummed in thought, reading through what he had on his screen. “You should be able to find them near a stream? Just find a yellow-orange flower with petals in a crown formation.”

Wrecker beamed, trying to contain both his excitement and nervousness. “Thanks, Tech.”

So with Tech’s description, he ventured into the forest to find a stream, which turned out to be not so difficult to find. He could hear the rush of water from a distance as he brushed passed bushes.

Okay, a yellow-orange flower with a crown petal arrangement. His eyes scanned over the bushes, but he found none. Wrecker found it difficult to even focus without his insecurities blaring into his head to stop whatever he was about to do. You would never like him the way he liked you. Yet despite his doubts, a small voice within the back of his mind was pushing him to try.

His eyes soon caught on the flower he ventured all this way for. The Tumella, as Tech said, was beautiful and so vibrant; hard to miss, like you, thought Wrecker. He plucked the stem of the flower to examine it closer. It wasn’t particularly small, but as it sat on the palm of his hand it was. Its center had a tawny brown bud and the smell—he took a sniff at the flower and grinned. Yeah, he was definitely bringing you these.

He crouched over to grab some more so he could arrange them into a bouquet of some sort. When he decided he had enough, Wrecker moseyed on back to the path he took to get back to you.

Soon, anxiety pooled into his stomach. His palms, which were carrying the flowers, were sweating in unease. He was scared, he realized the closer he got to the ship.

No, no he shouldn’t do this, what was he thinking?

Too distracted by his own thoughts, he didn’t hear you approach him.

“There you are,” your voice rang with enthusiasm.

Wrecker stopped in his tracks, assessing you with wide eyes, and without thinking, he quickly stuck the flowers behind him in panic.

Obviously, he wasn’t fast enough judging by your creased forehead, and your gaze centered on the arm he had behind his back.

“What are those?”

“Uhm,” He looked to the floor. “Nothing.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh come now, let me see! Did you find some kind of critter by any chance?”

He backed away from you slowly. “Um.” He didn’t know what to respond with. “Yes!”

“Oooh,” you craned your neck to try to see what it was. “Can I see it?”

“N-no,” he stammered.

“Oh come on!”

You gripped his arm to pull. “Show me!”

Knowing you weren’t going to stop any time soon, he cautiously presented to you the flowers.

You blinked in confusion a couple of times before talking.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” you replied with a small chuckle. You brushed your fingertips lightly over the petals in awe. “These are beautiful, where'd you find them?”

At this point, Wrecker’s face was as red as the markings on his armor.

“Uh, near the stream,” he managed to say through the lump lodged in his throat.

“So you collect plants now,” you said teasingly. “Didn’t take you for the type.”

He swallowed thickly. “Actually…these are for you.”

You froze and your mouth formed an ‘o’ shape at his words. Then your mouth lifted into a bright smile.

“Aww Wrecker,” you took them from his noticeable shaky hands. “Thank you, you’re so sweet! These are beautiful!” You sniffed them. “They smell wonderful too.”

Wrecker was fidgeting, seeing the happiness radiating from receiving his gift and it made it harder for him to say what he needed to say because he didn’t want to ruin this moment.

Your brows furrowed in worry at the clear and uncomfortable face he made. “Hey, you okay?”

His dark eyes snapped towards yours at the question.

“Yes, it’s just…” he wavered, bringing a hand behind his neck to rub at the skin. “I’m not good at this…”

Your gaze lingered at him in confusion. “Good at what?”

“I like you.”

The words spilled out of his mouth like a deluge.

“Well, I should hope so Wrecker,” you said with an arm propped on your hip. “We spend so much time with each other.”

_Kriff._

“No… I _like_ you,” he enunciated again, but this time slowly.

Your breath hitched and you both stood there, for what it seemed like forever in awkward silence.

The silence stretched on until you began to break into fits of laughter.

That was not the reaction Wrecker wanted and his heart felt like it was about to shatter.

Seeing the obvious hurt in his face, your laughter stopped and you launched yourself at him in a hug.

Startled at your abruptness, he wrapped his arms around you tightly, not fully grasping that this was real. You were hugging him right now.

“I didn’t mean to laugh,” you said wholeheartedly while pulling slightly away from his chest to look him in the eye. “I’m astonished is all because well… I like you too. Always have since the first time we met.”

Wrecker’s mind faltered at your confession. “Really?” He said, cupping his callous hand to your face in a gentle manner. “I-I thought you wouldn’t ‘cause I’m a giant, and-and act rough and people don’t like—”

You clamped a hand over his mouth to stop his rambling.

“I like you for _you_ , Wrecker,” you said, looking at him with sincerity. “Your size and what makes you a fierce person will not, nor will it ever, turn me away from you, okay?”

You screeched when he lifted you over his shoulder and giggled at the boisterous shout of joy he gave.


End file.
